Vaticinia di Nostradamus
I Vaticinia Michaeli Nostradami de Futuri Christi Vicarii ad Cesarem Filium (più brevemente Vaticinia di Nostradamus) sono una serie di immagini conservate in un manoscritto illustrato del XVII secolo. Il manoscritto Si tratta di una raccolta di 80 immagini acquarellate, rilegate sotto forma di codice, scoperte nel 1982 dalla giornalista Enza Massa e da Roberto Pinotti nella Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale di Roma (Fondo Vittorio Emanuele 307) e attribuito a Nostradamus (Michel de Notre-Dame, 1503-1556). In una scheda originale dei padri certosini, allegata al manoscritto, si afferma che il codice venne portato a Roma dal figlio, César de Notre-Dame, per essere donato al cardinale Maffeo Barberini, futuro papa Urbano VIII (pontefice dal 1623 al 1644). Un manoscritto simile a questo è il Marston MS 225, che si trova nella biblioteca dell'Università Yale, a New Haven (Connecticut). Il manoscritto proviene dalla Baviera e Boemia, probabilmente nell'ambito delle corti degli imperatori e Federico II di Svevia e di Massimiliano I, presso cui ebbero molto probabilmente un grande impatto [http://vincentbridges.com/?tag=nostradamus-2012-lost-book Vincent Bridges, Nostradamus 2012 Lost Book] . Profezie L'origine delle immagini è da rinvenire nel Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus.Gruber, Dr. E. R., advice to the History Channel's producers, July 2007, republished in the Nostradamus Research Group October 2007, on the basis of a copy in his possession Con alcune aggiunte e varianti eseguite da Nostradamus oppure da suo figlio Cèzar de Nostre-Dame. Le figure sono una serie di rappresentazioni profetiche e avvenimenti e personaggi, alcuni appassionati sostengono che si riferiscano a un periodo che va dai primi decenni del XVII secolo fino ai primi decenni del XXI secolo. A queste ipotesi si può muovere la stessa critica delle cosiddette "profezie di Nostradamus", cioè di essere talmente vaghe da poter venire collegate a posteriori, a un qualsiasi evento accaduto nel frattempo. www.sevenstarhand.org: Vatican Lies Illuminated Secondo alcuni autori (Cesare Ramotti, Vincent Bridges) le immagini di "Vaticinia" mostrerebbero infatti la successione dei papi romani, e conterrebbero oggetti simbolici, lettere, animali, incroci di stendardi, trombe, croci, candele, ecc, che sono viste formare figure simili a numeri romani, oppure allusioni a cognomi. Per esempio Papa Pio X, o Giuseppe Sarto, sarebbe indicato dalla raffigurazione di un pontefice in trono con un telo sostenuto da angeli sullo sfondo. Papa Pio VII (Barnaba Chiaramonti), che fu prigioniero dei francesi in epoca napoleonica, sarebbe invece raffigurato come un pontefice in saio, con in pugno una rosa e nell'altra mano una falce che lo minaccia; intorno, una B disegnata per terra e dei monti, che alluderebbero al suo nome. Cesare Ramotti interpretò alcune figure come allusioni a fatti storici importanti nella vita del papato, ad esempio quella iniziale, che funge da marcatempo e che indica l'istituzione della regola di San Francesco di Sales. Inoltre sostiene che sarebbero presenti allusioni alla rivoluzione francese, ai conflitti tra Francia e Spagna per il controllo del Vaticano, all'intervallo tra la prima e la seconda guerra mondiale, dove apparirebbe lo stemma di papa Pio XI, Achille Ratti. ISBN 0892819154 Secondo Enza Massa, la decima tavola del codice (un pontefice imponente, che porta un pastorale con l'effige della Santa Vergine Maria ha alle spalle una picca ed è in procinto di essere aggredito da un soldato con una scimitarra in mano) può trattarsi di un'allusione all'attentato del 13 maggio 1981, eseguito dal turco Mehmet Ali Agca contro papa Giovanni Paolo II, il quale porta in effetti nel suo scudo la "M" di Maria, col motto latino "Totus Tuus". Alcuni (come Roberto Pinotti) sostengono persino di vederci allusioni anche ad altri recenti avvenimenti, quali il Concilio Vaticano II o la guerra in Bosnia (1994-1999). Una tozza torre avvolta da fiamme che assumono un aspetto antropomorfo è stata ipotizzata come profezia molto approssimativa dell'attacco alle Torri Gemelle di New York del 2001. MAJURO: Nostradamus2012 YOUTUBE: L'Ultimo Libro di Nostradamus L'ultima immagine rappresenta la fuga da una città fortificata, di un alto prelato di pelle oscura o nera, assieme al suo seguito, che coincide con un massacro di sacerdoti di molte razze. Tale immagine è stata ipoteticamente collegata al già rivelato terzo mistero di Fatima ed è incredibilmente simile ad una visione che sembra abbia avuto San Pio X, riportata da Stephen Skinner nel suo "Millenium Prophecies". Nel 1909, nel corso di una udienza, Pio X cadde improvvisamente in uno stato molto simile alla trance. Ridestandosi da questo stato disse profondamente turbato: "Ciò che ho veduto è terribile! Sarò io o un mio successore? Ho visto il Papa fuggire dal Vaticano camminando tra i cadaveri dei suoi preti. Si rifugerà da qualche parte, in incognito, e dopo una breve pausa morrà di morte violenta". Secondo Antonio Socci, esisterebbe un "quarto segreto di Fatima", riguardante l'infiltrazione della pedofilia in alcuni ristretti settori della Chiesa cattolica. Questo mistero potrebbe ricollegarsi ad alcune profezie riguardanti la fine del centro della città di Roma, come quelle di San Malachia da Armagh o alcune interpretazioni di quartine di Nostradamus. ANTONIO SOCCI: Dunque il quarto segreto c'era Altri riferimenti delle immagini In una immagine esiste un'interessante allusione ad una procedura di indagine kabbalistica: un saggio dalla lunghissima barba, con uno scudo rionale di Roma, copre un libro con un foglio traforato, come ad operare un'estrazione saltatoria propria della Kabbalah. Alcune immagini sembrano avere legami con le quartine di Nostradamus, come quella dei due unicorni oppure quella dell'Anguilla con testa umana, sormontata da una spada e che esce da un lago, la quale sarebbe collegabile a "l'horrible poisson" della quartina III.21 di Nostradamus, che potrebbe essere relativa ad un episodio accaduto nell'Adriatico, e che ispirò l'ultima scena del film La Dolce Vita di Federico Fellini. Galleria Avvertenza: i diritti di pubblicazione di queste immagini appartengono alla Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale che si trova nella zona di Castro Pretorio, in Roma (foto scattate da MENCARELLI ). In questo sito le immagini vengono pubblicate in dimensioni ridotte, come "fair use" giornalistico, senza alcun guadagno per Nostra-Wikia. Spesso alcuni individui le hanno prelevate da Wikipedia-Commons e rivendute in riviste. File:PLATE 23.JPG|Immagine numero 23. File:PLATE 38.JPG|Immagine numero 38. File:PLATE 44.JPG|Immagine numero 44. File:PLATE 45.JPG|Immagine numero 45. 450px-PLATE_27.JPG|Papa in veste francescana (cordoni) chiavi e nastri formano due "X X" + TRE crocette = 23|link=Papa Giovanni XXIII 450px-PLATE_35.JPG|Papa Pio XI (similitudini con il suo scudo araldico) PLATE_3.JPG|San Francesco di Sales|link=http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francesco_di_Sales PLATE_4.JPG|Le 6 mani sulla città di Roma - Breccia di Porta Pia - Obelischi commemorativi|link=http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breccia_di_Porta_Pia PLATE_5.JPG|Papa Pio VI, rimane soltanto con il soglio di San Pietro|link=http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pio_VI PLATE_18.JPG|Rivoluzione Francese - I giacobini fanno indossare il berrettro frigio a Re Luigi XVI|link=http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Re_Luigi_XVI PLATE_23.JPG|I "Tre Stati" della Francia Monarchica pre rivoluzionaria: Nobili, Clero, Popolo|link=http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rivoluzione_francese PLATE_38.JPG|Papa Paolo VI, con la "Spada di San Paolo", perseguita l'orso delle BR|link=Papa Paolo VI PLATE_44.JPG|Regina pia, Papessa devota e Suora santa, cosa c'é di impossibile in questo?|link=Scienza_temporale_e_papi_del_futuro PLATE_45.JPG|Quadro astronomico di "flare" solare, Luna vicino spada Orione? Cesare Ramotti?|link=Cesare_Ramotti Note Bibliografia * R. Baschera, E. Cheynet, Il Grande Libro Delle Profezie, (MEB) 1995 * Boscolo Renuccio, Nostradamus, l'Enigma Risolto (Mondadori), 1988 * Ionescu Vlaicu, Nostradamus Aveva Ragione, (Corbaccio) * Herbert Grundmann, Gioacchino da Fiore. Vita e Opere ''(Viella) 1997 * Lemesurier, Peter, ''The Nostradamus Encyclopedia ISBN 0312199945 * Leoni Edgar, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, (1961, r.2000) ISBN 048641468X * de la Mare A.C., Lyell Catalogue, p. 88. * Patrian Carlo, Le Profezie, (Mediterranee), 1978 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Le Chiavi di Nostradamus, (Mediterranee) 1987 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Nostradamus: The Code That Unlocks the Secrets of the Master Prophet, ISBN 0892819154 * Ruzo Daniel, El Testamento Autentico de Nostradamus ISBN 970050770X Voci correlate * Fine dei giorni (sulle varie escatologie religiose e scientifiche del mondo) * San Malachia vescovo di Armagh e sue Profezia dei Papi. * Michel Nostradamus medico e veggente francese. * Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Commenti *Il Mistero dei Vaticinia Nostradami, articolo di Enza Massa *Vaticinia Nostradamus, il manoscritto perduto del grande veggente articolo di Enrico Baccarini *Cesare Ramotti *Nostradamusonline *Neo-Gioachimismo *Red Turtle Webzine Fonti * (en) Pagina di un blog che contiene molte immagini dei Vaticinia *Yale University - Documento MARSTON MS 225 *Centro Studi Gioachimiti *Università di Costanza, in Germania * Collegamenti in altre lingue su Nostradamus-Wikia * (en) Vaticinia Nostradami (in english) * (es) Vaticinios de Nostradamus (en castellano) Video Categoria:Nostradamus Categoria:Testi di profezie Categoria:Opere letterarie francesi in latino Categoria:Pontefici